1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile computing technology, and more particularly, to a mapping server and a mapping method for inter-working between a display controlling computer and portable terminal devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, in the wireless communication market, an application market has been significantly activated in accordance with spread of wireless terminal devices such as a smart phone, or the like. A terminal device capable of wireless communication has been expanded to a mobile computing device such as a portable phone, a net-book, a tablet personal computer (PC), an e-book terminal device with the smart phone in the lead. Based on this trend, new services and application markets have been so created that a large number of services and applications have been provided.
Based on a network, a computer device has been evolved to various systems such as ubiquitous and clouding computers beyond conventional classification system of a desktop and a laptop computer. In addition, due to improvement of mobility and miniaturization and development of a networking technology in accordance with high density and capacity of a central processing unit and a storage device and, the computer device has been expanded to any application device in which the central processing unit and the memory unit may be mounted. Further, the development of a user friendly interworking technology for allowing heterogeneous devices, for example, a designated computing device such as a desktop PC and a portable terminal device such as a smart phone to perform work together and to exchange and share information with each other, and various services using the former has been demanded.
Generally, in data communication between the devices, one and more of which functions as access points of a network, wired or wireless connections between the devices is required in order for the devices to recognize each other and transmit data to each other. Conventionally, such connections require that a user conducts a manual operation at an operation system level or treats a hardware resource such as a physical port, which is mostly cumbersome. For example, in the case of the wired connection between the computer device and the portable terminal device, connection specifications and form factors are different across each of the manufacturers of the portable terminal device. Therefore, in order to physically connect between the computer device and the portable terminal device, ports or adaptors having various specifications should be prepared. There might be limitation to the number of devices connected to each other due to the number of physical ports. For example, in the case of the wireless connection between the devices, it is required to select and set a wireless network in each device by the user, or for the devices to be connected in a single local area network (LAN).